Made for war
by Hyper Blood Pixie
Summary: Cinder is a cat of war, stolen as a kit, living only on memories she lives in a gang of rogues, every moon the cats raid the clans. But this time, Thunderclan is ready for them, Cinder gets captured by them,and is treated as prisoner. What could happen?
1. Allegianges

** Allegianges**

**Thunderclan: **

_Leader_ Firestar-ginger tom with flame coloredpelt

_Deputy_ Brambleclaw- dark brown Tabby tom with amber eyes

_Medicine cat_ Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- Long haired white tom

Brakenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- Pale gray( with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown under belly and amber eyes

Starfall- Cream colored she-cat with pale green eyes.

Icefur- White she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Flametail- Ginger tom,blind.

Whitewing- whites she-cat wit green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Berrypaw-Cream colored tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw- gray and white tom

Queens

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits.

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaws kits.

Sorreltail-tortoishell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brakenfurs kits.

Elders

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight.

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat.

**(The other clans are not noted for seen very little in story.)**

* * *

**Cats of War**

Leader Blood-Russet tom with dark eyes.

_Deputy Thunder- black tom with yellow eyes._

Fighters ( Warriors)

Thorn- Gray tom with green eyes

Fang- Fiery orange tom with green eyes

Tiger- Dark brown tom with orange eyes

Hawk- Dark brown tom with blue eyes

River- Pale gray she cat with green eyes

Mountain- Large Brown tom with green eyes

Star- creamcolored she cat with pale green eyes

Moon- Silver she cat with pale blue eyes

Leaf- brown she cat with green eyes

Wolf- Gray tom with dark blue eyes

Cinder- Gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Learners (Apprentices)

Fold- Brown tom with green eyes

Rock- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Weed- Brown tom with green eyes

Bird- Brown she cat with green eyes

Nurses (Take care of the stolen kits; sometimes mother to the kits)

Flower- Brown she- cat with green eyes

Snow- White she-cat with blue eyes

Willow- Tortishell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Bloods kits.

_(There are no elders in cats of war.)_

I hope you won't get confused.


	2. Ash to Cinder

**Please enjoy my story!**

* * *

_My brothers and sisters gathered around me, as we tried to nurse from my mother. After, I got my turned, I walked out of the nursery entrance. I was only 3 moons old, but I knew a lot from stories. Suddenly, I yowl filled the air,_

_"Attack!" Mangy cats filled the clearing, and one came to us. He growled at my mother._

_"We need a kit. Which one?" He sneered. I coward back._

_"I-I don't know." Mother answered. " Fire is blind, she pointed to my brother. But, Ice and Dawn are fine." She pointed to my sister and I. To my horror, he pointed to me. _

_"Who's she?" He growled._

_"That's Dawn." She said, terrified. Then, I felt, teeth bite into my scruff. I yelped in pain._

_"She'll do. You have been spared, for now." He laughed, and I felt pain in my skull and everything went black._

I curled tighter into a ball, the memories haunted me. Even though, I was probably 14 moons old. I remember. My name used to be Dawn but know, it's…

"Ash!" I sighed, getting up to tend to my adoptive father, Thunder.

"Yes, Thunder?" I asked,wary.

"I believe you deserve you fighting name." My ears pricked.

" Yes, thunder."I bowed my head.

"Proceed." He waved his tail, while he went to discuss this with Blood. Our leader. Wolf met me. He was a fighter.

"Hey, Ash." He said.

"Hey R- I mean wolf." Our learning names are bad. I heard my dad say,I might be Dawn, or rain. More of a girl name.

"It is wolf, it was been wolf for a quarter moon now." He sighed.

"I know." I teased. " Hey! Thunder said I could have my fighter name soon!" I cheerfully said.

"That's great, Ash! We can raid together!"

"Yeah." I smiled. He touched my nose with his tail, then he intertwined out tails.

"Come hunt with me." He said.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Oh no, you don't." Flower said. " I heard you were going to be a fighter, you need a grooming." Wolf sniggered.

"See ya." He said and trotted of,into the forest, while my 'mother licked me, like crazy.

A short time later, Blood called a meeting.

"Cats of War! Gather!" Every moon, we fight. I was a skilled fighter, seeming one of the best fighters taught me all he knows. "Ash, Torn, come foreward." I walked foreward, Blood first turned to Thorn.

"Is she ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Thorn said, giving me a proud look.

"Then, from now on, this cat shall be known as Cinder!"

"Cinder,cinder,cinder!" They chanted, and I was presented in front of our gang. I now know what will happen, I fight, the youngest fighter. _ Wolf._

"You ready for this?" He asked, we circled eachother, the gang watched intently. Some gambling.

"I was _Born_ ready." I growled, and he leaped at me, I turned and kicked him in the side, sending him crashing to the ground, I leapt on top of him, knowing the rule of no teeth and claws with other cats of war. I pushed down, and rolled on him, making sure he doesn't move, I turned him, over, put my claws on his belly, and teeth at his neck. _ I won._ The cats cheered. Wolf, got up.

"I let you win." He grumbled.

"Suuure. And hedgehogs fly?" I flicked his nose and headed towards, my new home, the fighters den. Falling asleep slowly, as wolf lay beside me, as our breath evened out.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Capturing a life

**Hello, my readers. Cats, humans, and other creatures alike, I now present you with my story, which will be not a story, yet a novel. ( It's a reaaal long idea!) And, i have my twilight stories too. So you must be patient. My life does not revolve around stories. Also, Majorly, My "N" is kinda broken. You have to push real hard, so if you get any words, that look like gibberish, imagine an . Cuz I might miss some words. :)**

**_Previously:_**

**_ "I let you win." He grumbled._**

**_"Suuure. And hedgehogs fly?" I flicked his nose and headed towards, my new home, the fighters den. Falling asleep slowly, as wolf lay beside me, as our breath evened out._**

* * *

I twisted my body around, staring into a white she-cats eyes. She smelled of the clans. Her eyes burned with hatred. Somehow that hurt my feelings. I growled. She swiped an extended paw at me. I attacked her. My teeth were at her neck in an instant.

"It's your choice,sister." The she-cat whispered And then…

I woke up.

"Great Skies, Cinder! You look as if you saw a ghost." Wolf looked at me. " Did you have one of those hedgehog nightmares again?" I growled and swipped at his nose, claws sheathed. He dodge my attack. " But seriously, girl. Whats up?"

"I had a dream that I was about to kill my…sister." I spat the name with disgust.

"Sister??" Wolf asked, shocked. " I didn't know you had-"

"Neither did I." I growled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"It's just a dream,Wolf." I sighed. " Ignore it I guess."

"Good choice." He said, Twining his tail with mine. "Now, lets hunt."

"Always so eager to eat." I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"More today though, I mean, it's our first raid!" He said excitedly.

"I know," I said. " But I am not related to pigs like you." I sighed.

"Hello, pigs are fat, and can't fight." He sighed. " That's why I am called-"

"Wolf." I answered bored, as if it was a question I answer everyday.

"You got that right!" He smiled, and winked at me before running out of the entrance. At that moment, I swear my heart stopped.

"You coming?" Wolfs voice pulled my thoughts away.

"Yeah."I said, ad followed him through the gorse.

I came through the tunnel, with my mouth full of fresh kill, wolf at my flank. We walked into the clearing.

"Ah, there you two are! Your on the raid, get ready." Blood said, and before I knew it, I was stumbling towards the group. Blood walked I front of the group. " I decided we need prisoners." He growled. " Hawk, mountain, Thorn, and Fang. You four and I will capture prisoners. The rest of you, gather 3 kits. River, Cinder and Leaf, capture the kits, the rest ,guard. " I heard moo snort in jealousy as I stole her spot. But, we all just bowed. " Very good, Assembly. Now get ready," We all crouched, " Good Job," He mused, yet, all of us knew what happens when you get on blood's bad side. "Ready?" He growled. " My eyes locked on the entrance. "Stop at the creek, move." He said, as I darted forward, my chests heaved as I ran as fast as I could.

"It's not a race cinder," Thorn said beside me.

"I know," I said, as I slowed, Thorn slowed too. " I just want to make a good impression with Blood."

"You won't if you're as tired as a kit who just chased a rabbit."

"Your right." I sighed. " I will make a good impression by getting a great kit."

"Here's a hint: Get a kit, that's like yourself, like it is your mirror." I nodded.

"So, was I the perfect kit?"

"In a way…" He laughed. " You were excellent," He licked the fur between my ears, and the, he sped up to the stream. I slowed to wolf's pace.

"Your fast." He said, His water blue eyes caught me off guard. They were as deep as the lake. I forced myself to look away.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"I mean," he started, " Your like a rabbit." He sighed then, changed the subject; " I will guard you with my life." He said. I looked up at him. " I promise."

"That would mean a lot to me," I said. Suddenly, my foot hit empty air, I slid down the hill, but teeth grabbed my scruff before I hit the cold water.

"Whoa.shit." The cat that was holding my scruff said.

"What?" I dropped to the ground.

"Watch it." Wolf said. I sighed ad flicked his nose with my tail.

"Thank you." I whispered, and then we jumped over the creek.

We ran to the ravine, all was quiet as twilight was amount us.

"Ready?" Wolf whispered.

"I hope." I whispered back as my muscles tensed.

"Attack!!" Blood yowled and I dove over the edge, dodging cats, as I ran to the nursery, the she-cats were ready. It was 3 to 3. That is when, I saw the perfect kit. It was a kit with grey fur had piercing blue eyes just like mine.

"We need Kits." I growled. At this time, I wish I knew how to seduce them, like thunder. So far, every she-cat has given him a kit I think it's because he is so big, and yet, his eyes, just pull you in.

"Why do you think, we would give you our kits?" A orange one spat.

"Easy way or hard way, it's your choice." Leaf said.

"Hard," They growled. " You will never get our kits." And, the, I leaped at the torteshiell. Ripping through her pelt as I grabbed the silver one in my jaws.

The torteishell's eyes widened in fear, I swipped my paw, across her eye, the, her nose, then neck. _ Enough blood to make them stop fighting you._ I remembered Thorns words, I set the kit down, and slammed my paw on her head. I had my paw on her limp body, but I could feel her bleeding.

"What's her name?" I growled.

"Cinderkit." The mother choked out. My eyes widened but, I grabbed the kit and ran out, getting to camp quickly. I set the kit down, to catch my breath. Few cats were in the clearing from the raid. I walked to the nursery.

"Aw!" Flower mewed ad went to take her, but I shook my head, I set her down.

"I found the perfect kit, she absolutely mirrors me. I am not letting her go that early." I sighed.

"What's her name?" Flower asked.

"Her mother named her cinderkit." I sighed.

"She looks just liked you did when you were a kit."

"I want to train her." I said.

"You will,dear. I have never seen someone so commited." Flower wadered off to get herbs. "Eat these, it will help you sleep." I slowly ate the herbs, curled around the kit, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know, i am totally butchering the story Erin hunter came up with, but thats why it's called FANFICTION. Anywho, yes, Cinder will raised Cinderkit, no, cinderkit, will not be Cinder as a learning. ( I smell a contest coming up!)**

**OKay, I hope, I taught you guys, why they give up there kits, it's all or one. All of them die or they give up one. I hope this isn't confuseling!**

**Cinderheart**


	4. A story to tell

**Hello, my readers. If you checked your email before, it says I submitted chap.4 already. That is a lie. I submitted what i thought was Chap.4 ( Turned out to be my homework) So, I had to delete that and so, I had to re-write my story, cuz apparently it got lost in cyberspace.Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I felt a small body curled in my, a larger curled around me. I heard voices. I listened closer.

" A big gray mass..." A voice said.

"So precious." The other said.

I opened my eyes, slowly. To reveal Flower and Willow talking.

"Your awake." A voice whispered in my ear,wolf.

"Your here." I said. To afraid to move, to ruin the moment.

"Indeed, once I heard the news of the kit, what are you going to name it?" For cats, you can name them, and if blood likes it. He keeps it. I stared down at the gray kit, She stirred, looked at me, with large blue eyes.

"Wheres Honeykit and Poppykit?" She asked. I looked at wolf. He urged me on.

"They are with your clan. You are now, a kit of Cats of war." I said. Her blue eyes, grew larger. Her pelt reminded me of clouds, her eyes, water." I think I will name you rain." I said.

"But, I am cinderkit!" The kit wailed. I shook my head.

"Your rain,now."

"Why?"

"Your a cat of War." I sighed, a little annoyed.

"We are like all the clans into one clan." Wolf said. " We are rogues, loners, the banished, stolen." He sighed. " Cinder and I were stolen. Like you." He said.

"Really?' She asked, blue eyes large.

"Yes." wolf answered. " Cinder was stolen from thunderclan just like you. But for I, I was stolen from River clan.."

"Strange cats!" Rain growled. I cleared my throat, and she silenced.

"Anyway.." Wolf started. " Many moons ago, so many, I can't remember much, yet, i remember some.I was born to a cat named Mistyfoot. Yet, I was the only surviver, of her litter. My name was Stormkit, I believe, after her dead brother. Yet, Mistyfoot was alone, when she gave birth to me. For she had the litter to an evil cat, Hawkfrost. **( Don't kill me!!)** She didn't want him to know, she was going to takeme to Thunderclan, yet, she was raided by the Cats of war, the stole me, and I never saw my mother again."

"Thats a depressing ending." Rain said.

"Not really." Wolf said. " It's better if we don't see our parents."

"Why?"

"Too many memories." I said.

"What's your story?" Rain said, staring at me. I took a deep breath.

"Once apon a time. Many moons ago, I was born to a sister and a brother. Flame and Ice. My brother,Flame, was blind. But, Ice and I were fine. My mother, Starfall loved all of us, very much. One horrid day, the Cats of War attacked us. They praticaly hypnotized and threatened my mother. She had to give one of us up. Thunder chose me. I grew up here."

"Why don't you go back?" Rain asked.

" We can't run away, the punishment is hard torture, Yet, you still live. Blood is feared from many. You must stay on his good side." Wolf looked out. " Speaking of. Cinder, do you mind taking the day of for guard duty." I shook my head.

"No, flower, wants to be the mother of the kit." I laughed. " She says she reminds her of me." I said. I smiled. " Flower!" I yelled, immediately, she ran in.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

" No, wolf and I are on prison duty. Mind some baby sitting?"

"Oh my spirits! Yes!" She said, immediadtly curled around the kit.

"Her name is rain." I said.

"What a magnificent name," She said. Wolf and I then departed into the growth. We ran across the clearing, into a cave, an old badger den. Going down, and down, till, the downslide turned parrell. We ran, past the underground river, to a opening in the wall. We crouched in it, so low, your belly rubbed against the ground. It came to an opening, that was a bout a tail-length. Then, you must swim across the river. Cats of War have traits of all 4 clans, we run fast, can be in bramble, can swim, and can see in the dark. We swam through the dark river. It is peaceful, except during a storm. Then, it floods. Once, we swam across the river, we turned on a narrow corner. Wolf in the lead. To get the Thunderclan cats here, must have been a challenge. For they were unconscious. We finnaly, we almost there. There was a giant hole, covered half up by a rock. The Cats of War, we used to live in the mountains, but we left from the sharp tooth. At least, that is what the stories said. Yet, Cats of war can jump high. We saw two cats standing guard. Mountain and Hawk.

"Hey Hawk." Wolf mewed. " Mountain." They nodded.

"Two cats, outside." Hawk said. " One cat inside."

" Don't mind him." Mountain said, " He is in guard mode. Wolf, you can take Hawks spot, since I just came here, and Cinder you can take, Stars." I nodded.

"Star! You can come out!" I yelled, and then, a saw cream fur slid down the rock.

"What lazy cats! They won't play with me!" We laughed. " Whats so funny?'

"Only, really energetic cats, play with you." Wolf said.

"Poor moon." Mountain said.

"Your so nice." She gasped, then grabbed hawk, and they ran around the corner.

" Okay, Blood said to use _The blood _if they escape. Which is unlikely, since they only know one element of battle. Where we know all 5. Plus, they have no knowing how to get out." He smiled. The blood is Bloods torture technique. It is absolutely horrible. Wolf and I had to have it once. That was when we found these tunnels. Lets just say I wasn't able to walk for a quarter moon.

I hopped on to the rock, sliding down. Meeting the eyes of six shocked cats.

"Hello." I said.

"What do you want?" One growled.

"Whoa. I didn't do anything. I am just the guard. Keep you busy."

"Your not like that other girl." A feminine voice said.

"No." I replied. " I am Cinder." I said.

"So you are a rogue." One said.

"No, the cats of war is like a club of cats, but, we have no choice. We are stolen from all the clans. Having all the traits of the clans, only few of us are rogues." I explained.

"So, what clan are you from, then?"

"I am from thunderclan. What are your names?" I asked.

"We're from Thunderclan, too. I am brambleclaw." Brambleclaw said.

"Brakenfur." Brakenfur said.

"Flametail." Flametail responded.

"Whitewing." Whitewing said.

"Sandstorm." Sandstorm growled.

"Brightheart." Brightheart replied.

3 toms, 3 queens.

"What pretty names." I said. " What handsome names." I added.

"Thank you." Whitewing said. I felt a pelt brush against mine. I turned to a orange pelt.

"Flametail?" I said.

"Yeah." He said. Looking at the rock behind my ear. My brother did that, but only because..

"Are you blind?" I asked him.

"Yes." Flametail said. "How'd you know?"

"My brother was blind." I said.

"Really? What was his name?" Then, it hit me.

"Flamekit." I whispered. Gasps aroused around the cavern.

* * *

**Tada! They are the same caves, yet closer to the moonpool than the lake. So,yeah. Please review!**

**DON"T LOOK!**

**Go Lionblaze,Hollyleaf and Cinderheart!**

**Okay.**

**Had to do that.**

**Love ya!**

**Love Eagle eye! ( Awesome movie)**

**Love,**

**Cinderheart**


	5. Truth only leads to lies and hurt

**Omg! I came up with this username ( Cinderheart of Twilight skies) Before Erin hunter! I guessed right! Go Cinderheart! I am awesome! Hoozah! Also, Fanned Chocolate returns, all the stories you review are the ones I like so just shut up! I swear if you even dare touch mine I will claw your eyes out! grrrr...**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Really? What was his name?" Then, it hit me._**

**_"Flamekit." I whispered. Gasps aroused around the cavern._**

* * *

"Liar." Sandstorm hissed. " Dawnkit died. A fox got her. And your telling me that you are his other sister."

"No." I said. She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. " I made a mistake, I have no family, they got taken away from me, my family know if Thunder, Flower, and wolf. No one else."

"Glad you realized,that, you worthless rogue." She hissed.

"Pardon me, but I could probably kill you," I growled, un sheathing my claws.

"I like to see you try." Sandstorm growled and leapt at me, I dodged her attack and bit her tail as she came at my again, I swiped at her eye, then her nose. Satisfaction over came me as I smelt blood. I slammed my paw across her head, scratching her neck, knocking her un conscious.

"You killed her!" Brightheart said in disgust.

"No." I replied."She is unconscious." I sat next to the wall.

"Get her!" I heard a voice say. I was up, I swiped at the cats, enclosing me, suddenly Brambleclaw leapt at me, I ducked down. There was a thunderlike roar, and everything went black.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Wolf POV**

I was naturally worried for Cinder. Behind that rock with all those savages. I had the impulse to jump in and be with her. But I didn't. Then, I heard yowls behind the rock. My claws dug into the ground.

"Stand your ground." Mountain said, then, there was silence, a thud came, and then a giant crash. The dust swooped around us, as rocks fell within the cavern, I was overwhelemed with anxiety. The love of my life may be gone. Silence came.

"We have to get in there!" I wailed.

"I agree," Mountain said, as we scaled the rock. I looked down. All I saw was rock. I jumped onto it, digging down, ignoring my uncomfortable paws. I ripped rock by rock out, till I came across fur. White fur. I let the slowly breathing cat out, giving it to Mountain, I went furthur toward the rock, handing him each cat, so far all of them were living. I dug into the rock. Pulling a spotted cat out. I gasped in surprise when I saw her face. It was bare skin, her eye was gone, just scars, I handed it to Mountain. Still no cinder. I dug, further, I came across cold fur, I pulled the limp body out, with horrible realization, I realized it was cinder. Her coat glistened with blood, matted with clots, Her left ear was torn, and her tail crooked, her leg was at a crooked angle, she was the worst of all the cats!

"Great Spirits! What have I done to deserve this?" I sobbed.

"At least, she is alive." Mountain sighed.

Yes, She was alive, but for how _long_?

* * *

**Tada! I included gore. Did you enjoy it! Suspenseful? Did I leave a good cliffie?**

**REVIEW and you shall recieve a sneak peek on the next chapter!**


	6. The power through healing

**I just noticed that my user name 'Cinderheart' is a real cat. And I had my username before Eclipse. I feel special! I guessed right! :)**

**_Previously:_**

**_Her coat glistened with blood, matted with clots, Her left ear was torn, and her tail crooked, her leg was at a crooked angle, she was the worst of all the cats!_**

**_"Great Spirits! What have I done to deserve this?" I sobbed._**

**_"At least, she is alive." Mountain sighed._**

**_Yes, She was alive, but for how long?_**

* * *

"I will go get more cats." Mountain said and raced out. I just stared at Cinder's limp body. The blood was still flowing, her eyes were closed. She had to get to snow. Snow was the healer of the camp. She lives in the nursery.

"I brought more cats." I heard someone say. Then, a lower tone, " He's in shock. Someone take Cinder." Rage bubbled through me.

"No. No one will touch her but me." I growled. I realized Tiger stopped in his tracks. I lifted cinder up, placing her body on my shoulders. I didn't want to hurt her. Only her tail trailed in the sand. The swimming was the hardest, trying to swim when there is a dead weight on your back, but she didn't fall. I carried her up the hill, my legs, straining, so tired. I carried her through the tunnel, I was in the camp. I brought Cinder to the Nursery.

"Snow Help!" I yelled. Then, I collapsed.

**Cinder POV**

Once, I realized the rocks collapsed on me, I was expecting to feel pain, but I didn't. Was I dead? All I have to do is open my eyes, and find out.

I slowly opened my eyes to see green field pastures. I was dead. I could never tell Wolf I love him, or tech Rain how to fight. I was gone forever. Poor Wolf.

"You're not dead." A voice said behind me. I gasped and spun around.

A beautiful blue-grey she-cat was behind me.

"You are just healing." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Bluestar." She said.

"I have never heard of you before.." I said.

"That's because, I come from the clans. As do you." She said.

"Yes." I growled, I didn't like this cat.

"Then,follow me." She said.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Closer to your body, so you may be healed." Bluestar said.

"I never heard of healing before." I said.

"That's because, Starclan heals them, when they are in their bodys, but right now, you must get ready for an attack." She said.

"What?"

"An attack."

"I know that but-"

"You must be ready." The voice faded, and I woke up.

I was in the nursery. I had to warn the camp.

"Cinder!" Wolf yelled.

"Not now!" I screamed. I ran to the middle of the clearing, opened my mouth, but then a battle yowl cried and thunderclan poured into the clearing.

* * *

**Sorry, it's so short. I have been busy, hope you enjoyed this! The 15th reviewer would recieve a special surprise. So Review! I love you all!**

**_Love,_**

**_Cinderheart._**


	7. A battle you shall get

**Hello, my lovely readers. I am now officially a beta! :) I am so happy! I know it's short, but I don't have alot of time on my paws, besides my life doesn't revolve around this.**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Cinder!" Wolf yelled._**

**_"Not now!" I screamed. I ran to the middle of the clearing, opened my mouth, but then a battle yowl cried and thunderclan poured into the clearing._**

* * *

I hissed at them, and my muscles bunched up. A gray cat leapt at me, and we fought. I scratched at him, like there was no ending, get out all my rage, I had him by the neck. Blood oozed out and he fell limp. _ That was easy._ I thought, then I saw wolf, fighting a flame colored cat. Though, I knew it wasn't flametail. The cat suddenly had Wolf in his jaws. I leaped at them, attacking the flame-colored cat. Biting his neck. _ Easy,_ I thought. I ran to wolf. He was Bleeding, but, he was breathing. Suddenly, a cat leapt at me. The flame colored cat.

"How did you do that?" I growled and fought him. He pinned me down.

"I am the leader of Thunderclan." I flipped us over, and I pinned him down.

"Yeah,so?" He flipped us.

"Each leader gets 9 lives." I tried to lift us, but I couldn't.

"That's Foxdung." I spat.

"Not if you believe in Starclan." He growled, and scratched my belly. Back into Fightmode, I scratched him. Bite his neck, raking my claws down his back. I pulled his tail, and bit into it. It went crooked. I broke it in half. I bit into his hind leg, then ran over to Wolf. _Unconsious._ I sighed. Then, I fought more, getting sudden Bloodlust. I suddenly fought a white she-cat. We fought, till she grabbed my hind paw.

I twisted my body around, staring into a white she-cats eyes. She smelled of the clans. Her eyes burned with hatred. Somehow that hurt my feelings. I growled. She swiped an extended paw at me. I attacked her. My teeth were at her neck in an instant.

"It's your choice,sister." The she-cat whispered And then… I realized, my dream had come true. I dropped her then ran, only to barrel into Brambleclaw. He growled at me, and I was suddenly scared.

* * *

**Thank you! Please review! I don't know how many reviews I have...but, as I said b4 reviewer 15 gets a surprise! :)**

**Check out my Poll!**

**_Love, _**

**_Cinder_**


	8. Authors notation

**Hey guys, I am kinda failing Science, so I have my computer taken away, except on one day of the week. I can't update all my stories in one day! So I am so so so sorry, but I won't be able to update in awhile, unless I can change a C to an A real soon. I promise!**

**Love,**

**Me.**

**P.S. Does anyone know how to ace Physical Science?**


End file.
